emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7653 (27th October 2016)
Plot Cain tells Charity that France is a mistake. Charity tells him it's their new beginning and instructs him to drive, but Cain gets out the car. Rhona has been released from hospital and she and Pierce go to the café. She asks Pierce to stop fussing, and agrees to go home to rest if he goes back to work. She suggests they should clear the air, but Pierce puts of talking about it. Charity insists Cain can't change his mind and they could have a new Dingle dynasty with all their children, but Cain asks her when she ever cared about family. Charity question why Cain would bail out now, soon realising it's because of Moira. Cain explains Moira is in bits, although Charity protests Moira doesn't need him. Cain tells her he needs Moira, he's being trying to kid himself that he doesn't, but he loves Moira. Charity insists he loves her, Cain tells her it's not in the same way as he does Moira. Joanie brings Lisa and lasagna and suggests Wishing Well Cottage could do with a lick of paint. Lisa is annoyed, and furious when she realises Joanie has been using her new cushion covers to clean. Lisa orders Joanie out before throwing the lasagna against the wall. Charity tells Cain that he's humiliated Moira, and she'll never trust him again. Charity orders him to stop kidding himself, he and Moira are over, but they aren't and they belong together. Charity begs Cain to come with her to France, as they will be for keeps, and she can't live without him. Cain explains he needs to be with Moira, he wants her, and she is his woman. Charity is devastated and insists she's his woman not Moira. She desperately begs Cain to reconsider but Cain hands Charity the car keys and tells her to say hi to Debbie for him. Kerry turns in the café wither her suitcase and asks Vanessa for Frank's old room. Vanessa makes excuses so Dan offers her his sofa. She refuses and manages to blag her way into staying with Sam. Chrissie congratulates Robert on his engagement. She's shocked when Robert reveals the subject of him marrying Rebecca did come up, but Rebecca didn't have access to Lawrence's money. Cain takes his bags from the car and tells Charity he isn't doing this to hurt her. He begins walking and Charity warns him he better be sure what he is doing, before begging him to come back. Charity gets in the car and begins reversing. She picks up speed as she reverse towards Cain, but stops just before hitting him. She drives off in the opposite direction. Robert tells Chrissie that she has destroyed Andy's life, so now it's time for him to destroy hers. Rhona insists she needs to get back to work, despite Vanessa insisting she isn't ready. Pierce is annoyed to find Rhona isn't at home. Rhona explains to Pierce that her body is crying out for painkillers, so she needs to keep busy as she can't take any pills. Lisa scrubs the lasagna off the when she feels a pain in her chest. She tries to get to her angina spray but can't. Luckily Jermaine returns home and helps her. Rebecca reads over a contract that Lawrence has drawn up to make her and Chrissie co-managers. Rebecca signs, and whilst Lawrence gets a bottle of wine, Chrissie asks Rebecca if she's in love with Robert and warns her she can't trust him. Cain turns up at Butlers Farm with his bags. He tells Moira he was wrong about Holly and them, and instead of fighting for them he took the easy way out. Lachlan isn't happy to walk in on Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca toasting to the future. Zak informs Joanie that Lisa has had another turn. Joanie admits they had a few words, and tells her husband that one day she hopes he cares about her as much as he does Lisa. Moira orders Cain to get out. Cain grabs the keys to the caravan, and tells her when he's not in there, he'll be in the fields mending the fences or looking after the livestock, as this is where he belongs. On a cliff over Demdyke Lake, Charity sits crying in Cain's car. She looks at an old picture of her, Cain and Debbie, before starting the engine. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown roads *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Demdyke Lake Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes